mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Many Pinkie Pies/Gallery
Attempting to use culinary magic Twilight using magic on apple S3E3.png|Popping out applicious! Just an Apple S3E3.png|A perfectly normal looking apple. Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png|Cherry Berry doesn't look too happy. Twilight Staring Down an Apple S3E3.png|I'm watching you, Apple. Twilight Failed Her Spell S3E3.png|Twilight in a salute position. Twilight 'Phew' S3E3.png|Phew! Twilight 'This spell's a toughie' S3E3.png|This spell's a toughie! Twilight 'But I feel lucky this time' S3E3.png|Twilight tempts fate Twilight 'One...' S3E3.png|Apple or nothing! Twilight 'Two...' S3E3.png|Trying again... Pinkie crashing into Twilight S3E3.png|What a long neck you have there, Twilight. Spike flinching S3E3.png|Eek,that's gotta hurt. Twilight struggling under Pinkie S3E3.png|Pinkie hugging Twilight. Twilight Pushing Pinkie S3E3.png|Twilight pushing Pinkie away. Twilight annoyed over Pinkie S3E3.png|Pinkie you know better than to invade other's personal space. Pinkie 'Because hugs are funerific' S3E3.png|Just wanted to say how much I love you. Pinkie hugging herself S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie has no bones Pinkie unraveling her hooves S3E3.png|The Pinkiecopter. Pinkie 'Whatcha doing' S3E3.png|Twilight is not amused. Twilight 'Trying to turn that apple into an orange' S3E3.png|Hee hee, excuse me, Twilight. Twilight and Spike with the Bluejay Orange S3E3.png|Orange bird, now I've seen it all. Orangebird flies by S3E3.png|Seriously, Pinkie? Pinkie 'Wee' S3E3.png|This is gonna be so much fun! Pinkie 'What a cute orange birdy' S3E3.png|What a cute orange birdy Pinkie 'Do me next Twilight' S3E3.png Pinkie bumps into Rarity S3E3.png|Pinkie bumps into Rarity. Rarity derp S3E3.png|Derped Rarity and stunned Pinkie Pie, nice. Pinkie 'Ooh Rarity' S3E3.png|Ooh! Somepony in a Rarity mask! Pinkie jumping in front of Rarity S3E3.png Rarity 'As fun as creating' S3E3.png Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png|Rarity's latest creation, lovely as it is! Rarity 'Delightful' S3E3.png Rarity elegant question S3E3.png|"Delightful, no?" Pinkie gasp in front of Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is terrible!' S3E3.png|Oh no! Rarity 'Perhaps not my finest' S3E3.png|Perhaps not my finest... Pinkie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png|I have special eyes... Pinkie 'And I missed out on it' S3E3.png|You said what now Rarity? Pinkie Pie worried about missing out with Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wait...' S3E3.png|I'm looking up at you,Twilight. Pinkie shaking all her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie 'That I'm missing out on too!' S3E3.png|I think I'm freaking out again. Twilight and Spike eye contact S3E3.png|An awkward moment between friends. Spike 'We weren't gonna turn her into an orange' S3E3.png|We weren't going to turn her into an orange! Searching for fun elsewhere Rainbow Dash in cloud S3E3.png|Sheesh... messy cloud. Rainbow Dash tail whip S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash smacking the fog with her tail Pinkie 'Hey Rainbow Dash' S3E3.png|A Pinkie shows up. Rainbow Dash explaining fog to Pinkie S3E3.png|Oooh! Tasty cloud thingie! Rainbow Dash 'So it floats back up' S3E3.png|What fun is this cloud thingie. Pinkie 'Ooh fun!' S3E3.png|Oh oh let me help out! Pinkie getting rid of cloud S3E3.png|There is debate whether this Pink streak has a speed potential up to par with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash spinning around S3E3.png|We don't usually see Rainbow Dash spinning around like that! Pinkie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png Rainbow Looking at Cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Thanks Pinkie..' S3E3.png|"Thanks Pinkie." Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png|Applejack happily pulling Apple Bloom in a wagon of apples. Pinkie 'Hey Applejack' S3E3.png|Pinkie about to jump in. Pinkie 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png|Ooh this looks fun. Pinkie jumps into the cart S3E3.png|Mind if I join you guys? Pinkie 'Weee!' S3E3.png|Apple Bloom's got quite the view. Pinkie 'Next time I'll pull you' S3E3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at Pinkie zooming off S3E3.png Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png|Fluttershy having a tea party with Angel. Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png Pinkie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 2 S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 3 S3E3.png |Pinkie Pie makes her Helga Phugly face Pinkie 'Anything.. fun' S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie making a big grin Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Oh good' S3E3.png|Good, just what I wanted to hear. Pinkie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png|I hope she's okay. Fluttershy 'Feeling better, Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove' S3E3.png Butterfly on Pinkie's nose S3E3.png|A butterfly on Pinkie's nose. Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png|Glad I could help. Pinkie 'I've got so many wonderful friends having fun' S3E3.png|Fluttershy's face being squished Pinkie 'Every last corner' S3E3.png|Fluttershy's face still being squished Pinkie 'I can't think how to keep up with it all' S3E3.png Pinkie dangling her head S3E3.png|Um...Pinkie...I don't think spines are supposed to bend like that...should I call a doctor now? Fluttershy 'If that would help' S3E3.png|Fluttershy offering to help Pinkie. Pinkie 'You are such a good friend' S3E3.png|That looks uncomfortable, Pinkie. Applejack greets Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash Descending S3E3.png Rainbow greets Pinkie S3E3.png Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png Applejack 'I'm here for the same reason' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This will solve everything' S3E3.png|Pinkie happily bouncing. Pinkie 'Why didn't I think of that' S3E3.png Rainbow flies in front of Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow 'Catching some rays' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Wanna hang' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I am so there' S3E3.png Pinkie approves of hanging with Rainbow S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie 'And I am also so there' S3E3.png Rainbow 'But that's when I'll be at the swimming hole' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Oh well doesn't matter' S3E3.png Applejack 'Me too' S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie's starting to feel the pressure. Pinkie 'Choose' S3E3.png|Oh no! Pinkie looks frantic. Twilight 'One..' 2 S3E3.png Twilight 'Two..' 2 S3E3.png Pinkie jumping on Twilight S3E3.png Frogorange S3E3.png|Twilight's spell turns a frog partially into an orange. Pinkie zooming past again S3E3.png Twilight isn't amused S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie!' S3E3.png|Twilight is annoyed Pinkie braking into the ground S3E3.png Pinkie pops head out of ground S3E3.png Pinkie's stopwatch S3E3.png Twilight and Spike approaching Pinkie S3E3.png|Twilight wondering about her friend's mental health Twilight 'Are you doing now' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Timing myself galloping' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie bouncing around Twilight and Spike S3E3.png Pinkie 'And then I can be back in time to see' S3E3.png Pinkie 'After doing a double flip' S3E3.png Pinkie gasp at stopwatch S3E3.png|I've only got this much time left. Pinkie 'By only twenty minutes, I'm good' S3E3.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Oh Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie concentrating on Twilight S3E3.png Twilight 'The only way' S3E3.png Twilight 'If there's more of you to go around' S3E3.png|Twilight inadvertently dooms Equestria with an offhanded remark Pinkie stare S3E3.png|Clock is ticking, Pinkie. CLOCK. IS. TICKING! Pinkie head turn 45 degrees clockwise S3E3.png|Pinkie is an alarm clock Pinkie ringing S3E3.png|Riiiiing Pinkie 'That's it!' S3E3.png|It's Party Time! Twilight sat on the floor by the table S3E3.png Pinkie 'The legend of the Mirror Pool!' S3E3.png Pinkie happily bouncing away S3E3.png Twilight calls for Pinkie to come back S3E3.png Twilight 'I'm familiar with loads of legends' S3E3.png Twilight 'And I have never heard of' S3E3.png Spike 'Does this mean practice is over' S3E3.png Twilight 'Of course not' S3E3.png|Spike looks proud of himself. Twilight 'Back to work' S3E3.png|That wasn't the answer Spike was looking for. Looking for the Mirror Pool Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest S3E03.png|Pinkie Pie strolling through the Everfree Forest. Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest 2 S3E03.png|The Everfree Forest gets scarier every time. Pinkie hears echoes S3E03.png|Are those branches hands? Pinkie realizes that the echoes was her voice S3E03.png|She's looking strangely happy Pinkie walking thorugh the brambles S3E03.png|Pinkie eating a bramble Pinkie falls down S3E03.png|Uh oh look out below! The hole S3E03.png|Who placed that dangerous hole in the middle of the forest? Pinkie goes through a tunnel S3E03.png|That must hurt Pinkie leaves the tunnel S3E03.png Pinkie falls down on her face S3E03.png|Faceplanted Pinkie flat face S3E03.png|Anyone up for Pinkie face pancakes? Pinkie sees the Mirror Pool S3E03.png Pinkie 'You got to stop talking to yourself' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie LoL face 2 S3E3.png|Pinkie won't lie to herself. Pinkie 'Starting now' S3E03.png Pinkie looking at her own reflection S3E03.png|"And into her own reflection she stared." Pinkie Pie uhhh S3E3.png|"Uh, yearning for one whose reflection she shared." Pinkie says the chant S3E03.png|"And solemnly sweared not to be scared." Pinkie enters the Mirror Pool S3E03.png|"At the prospect of being doubly mared!" Pinkie Pie copying herself for first time S3E3.png Pinkie double excited to see the real Pinkie S3E03.png|Just like in G1, except the copy's an adult too Pinkie seeing her double sprint away S3E03.png Pinkie 'I just told myself to not talk to myself any more' S3E03.png|"Okay wait- I promised not talk to myself anymore." Pinkie double hopping past the real Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie trying to talk to her double S3E03.png Pinkie 'I can see you're having lots of fun' S3E03.png Pinkie double 'Did somebody say fun' S3E03.png|I'm finding it hard to distinguish one from the other Pinkie double hopping towards Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie double looking towards Pinkie S3E03.png|Now kiss. Pinkie double trying to find the 'fun' S3E03.png Pinkie talking to her double S3E03.png Pinkie walking with her double S3E03.png|And so the two of them galloped off into the sunset and lived happily ever after Trying to not miss out on any fun Pinkie 'And then there's Rarity' S3E3.png|Pinkie and her duplicate leaving the Everfree Forest. Pinkie 'I'm thinking she can make matching t-shirts' S3E3.png Pinkie clone looking around S3E3.png|Pinkie and Pinkie Pie duplicate leaving the forest. Pinkie clone 'Is this Ponyville' S3E3.png|Duplicate Pinkie Pie seems very excited. Pinkie clone 'Where's the fun, where's the fun!' S3E3.png|I think I see a lollipop in the bushes! Pinkie 'Ah well let's see...' S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooms off S3E3.png Pinkie 'It's that way' S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooms off the other way S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wait, come back' S3E3.png Pinkie tells clone what to do S3E3.png Pinkie 'Because I'm you' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Oh my gosh' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is the greatest plan ever!' S3E3.png Pinkie squee S3E3.png Pinkie 'Now off to double my fun' S3E3.png Pinkie and clone zoom off S3E3.png Rainbow Dash at the water hole S3E3.png Rainbow Dash reading same book S3E3.png|Rainbow is reading the same book again. Although Twilight has a huge selection of Daring Doo books. Rainbow Dash yawning S3E3.png|That's enough reading for today. Rainbow Dash relaxing S3E3.png|Time to catch some rays. Pinkie 'Let's rock' S3E3.png|Here I come Rainbow Dash! Pinkie gets out duck floater S3E3.png Pinkie floating whilst blowing up floater S3E3.png Pinkie descending into water S3E3.png Rainbow Dash lifting glasses S3E3.png|Dude...what? Pinkie 'Coming in Dashie' S3E3.png Pinkie 'The water's great' S3E3.png|Come on in Rainbow Dash, the water is extra warm today. Rainbow Dash 'I don't know...' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Cloud busting was tougher work than usual' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash today S3E3.png|"Than usual today." Rainbow Dash stretching S3E3.png|Having a stretch. Rainbow Dash 'I'm kind of exhausted' S3E3.png Pinkie drying like a dog S3E3.png Pinkie 'That's fine' S3E3.png Pinkie 'At least we'll still be together' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Glad you made it Pinkie' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'I thought you' S3E3.png Pinkie taking off floater S3E3.png Pinkie 'I did' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash oh S3E3.png|"Oh." Rainbow Dash 'Oh!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I have no idea' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'But I thought you said' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'That you were just at Applejacks' S3E3.png|"Just at Applejack's?" Pinkie 'Actually, I'm probably still on my way down now' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping off swing into water S3E3.png Rainbow Dash exactly how S3E3.png|What exactly does she mean by that? Rainbow Dash head scratch S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash, trying to figure out what Pinkie is going on about. Fluttershy biting hold S3E3.png|Biting hold of a berry. Fluttershy berry picking S3E3.png Pinkie clone hopping by S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png|"Oh Pinkie!" Pinkie clone hopping down the path S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you wandered by' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I know I promised' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'But...' S3E3.png Fluttershy flying over to bush S3E3.png Fluttershy that smile S3E3.png|That Fluttershy smile. Fluttershy opening bush S3E3.png Fluttershy's critter friend's picnic S3E3.png Pinkie clone big smile S3E3.png|That wide Pinkie smile. Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Mouse running up to Pinkie clone S3E3.png|One of Fluttershy's critter friends bringing over a cheese for Pinkie. Mouse offering cheese to Pinkie clone S3E3.png|Here, have some cheese. Pinkie clone looking at mouse S3E3.png|Don't mind if I do. Pinkie clone eating cheese S3E3.png|Yummy mouse. Pinkie clone 'What' S3E3.png|A bit stringy though. Pinkie clone 'That sound's super fun' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Oh but' S3E3.png Pinkie clone panicking S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Without missing out on the other' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png|Fluttershy confused "Who's AppleJohn?" Pinkie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Can't decide' S3E3.png Pinkie clone heavy breathing S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Trouble breathing!' S3E3.png|Oh, can't decide, Pinkie clone heavier breathing S3E3.png|trouble breathing. . . Pinkie clone 'Walls closing up!' S3E3.png|Walls closing in! Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png|Walls? But we're outside. Pinkie clone screaming S3E3.png|Arrgh! Pinkie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png|Goodness. Was it something I said? Bear shrugging S3E3.png|I dunno. Pinkie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png|Yes! Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Meeting up with her clone Pinkie explains how she can have fun at two places at once S3E03.png Pinkie explaining what she did before to Rainbow S3E3.png Rainbow 'Duplicates of you, huh?' S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash is not amused Rainbow Dash doesn't believe S3E03.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just gearing up to catch some Zs' S3E03.png Rainbow Dash sleeping S3E3.png|Gearing up to catch some zzzs Rainbow Dash peek S3E3.png Pinkie jumps S3E03.png Pinkie falling S3E03.png Pinkie Pie lands soft into the water S3E3.png|Soft landing Rainbow Dash you do that S3E3.png|How did she do that? Wet mane Pinkie Pie S3E3.png|It's a maneuver called the Half-Münchhausen! Pinkie's duplicate trying to get Pinkie's attention S3E03.png Pinkie has to run S3E03.png Rainbow Dash wordless S3E3.png Pinkie hopping S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate hopping S3E03.png Rainbow Dash see it to believe it S3E3.png|Am I crazy, or did I just see two Pinkie Pies. Rainbow Dash freaking out S3E3.png Rainbow Dash LoL face 5 S3E3.png|For the sake of my SAN points, I shall remain too cool to care. Rainbow Dash looking S3E03.png Pinkie 'Tell me about it' S3E03.png Pinkie 'Maybe slow to medium fast' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate trying to talk to Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie looking at her duplicate S3E03.png Pinkie 'Banana brickle' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate 'I didn't make it' S3E03.png Pinkie explains what she did S3E03.png Pinkie correcting her duplicate on Fluttershy's name S3E03.png S3E3 Pinkie derp.png|Loony Pinkie Pinkie's duplicate worried S3E03.png Pinkie 'How could you say no to that' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate 'That's what I'm saying' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate crying S3E03.png Pinkie Pie LoL face 3 clone S3E3.png|Feel the romance Pinkie 'couple more Pinkie Pies' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate happy to hear S3E03.png Pinkie and her duplicate grin S3E03.png Making more Pinkie Pies Two Pinkies saying the chant S3E03.png|Arise, Funbots, arise! More Pinkie Clones coming out S3E03.png The Two Pinkies getting their clones out of the pond S3E03.png The Four Pinkies S3E03.png Pinkie clone up in the air S3E03.png Pinkie sees her clones hopping around S3E03.png Pinkie clone sliding down S3E03.png Pinkie clone about to eat the mushroom S3E03.png Pinkie clone eats the mushroom S3E03.png Pinkie clone on the ground S3E03.png Pinkie clone climbing S3E03.png Pinkie walking S3E03.png Pinkie 'Let's go!' S3E03.png Pinkie sees her clones chanting S3E03.png Pinkie clones chanting S3E03.png More Pinkie Pie clones coming out of the pond S3E03.png|Arise, Funbots, arise! Pinkie 'good enough' S3E03.png Pinkie hearing her clones chanting S3E03.png|My Pinkie Sense is tingling... A lot of Pinkie clones S3E03.png|This ain't gonna go well. Pinkie 'knock it off' S3E03.png|CURSE YOU BILL WATTERSON! Pinkie seeing her clones hopping S3E03.png Pinkie tells her clones S3E03.png Pinkie looks weird S3E03.png Pinkie 'Yes, it's fun there' S3E03.png|Okay...lead on Pinkie's...I promise there is fun. Too many Pinkie Pies! Pinkie walking out of the Everfree Forest with her clones S3E03.png|Follow the leader! Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png Pinkie whistle S3E03.png|How the heck is she able to whistle!? Pinkie informing her clones S3E03.png Pinkie 'An unprecedented and massive undertaking!' S3E03.png Pinkie giving her clones a pop quiz S3E03.png|OK test time! Pinkie showing a drawing of Applejack S3E03.png|Applejack! Pinkie showing a drawing of Fluttershy S3E03.png|Fluttershy! Pinkie clones 'Pinkie Pie!' S3E03.png|Pinkie Pie! Pinkie 'Excellent!' S3E03.png|Excellent! Pinkie 'Fan out on three!' S3E03.png Pinkie sees all her clones gone S3E03.png|And none but a leaf remained. Pinkie Pie hopping S3E03.png Rainbow Dash resting S3E03.png Pinkie clone waving her hoof at Rainbow S3E03.png|Rainbow Dash acting cool. Completely oblivious to the Pinkie pie clone Pinkie clones about to prank Rainbow S3E03.png|Attack of the clones!! Pinkie clone tickling Rainbow's nose with other clone's tail S3E03.png|AAAA... Rainbow Dash sneezing S3E03.png|-CHOO! Rainbow Dash wiping her eyes S3E03.png Rainbow surprised S3E03.png|''Mother of Celestia...'' Pinkie clones playing around S3E03.png Rainbow Dash sees the Pinkie Pies S3E03.png Pinkie clones playing around 2 S3E03.png Pinkie clone backstroking through the sand S3E03.png Pinkie Pies by the lake S3E03.png|Pinkie-back ride. Pinkie bringing her boat S3E03.png|Pinkie bringing Rainbow Dash a "floaty thing". Pinkie seeing what her clones are doing S3E03.png Pinkie is worried S3E03.png RD defends against Pinkies S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash defends herself from Pinkie's doppelgangers. Pinkie 'what fun they're having' S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh and two other ponies pulling the ropes S3E03.png|Hey, it's Meadow Song! Pinkie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png|This can only end in tears... Applejack sees the Pinkie clones S3E03.png The Apple Family gets distracted by the Pinkies S3E03.png|Pinkie Pies cause trouble at the barn raising. Pinkie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png|The Pinkies invade the barn raising! Pinkie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png Applejack getting pulled S3E03.png Applejack losing hold of the rope S3E03.png|Gasp, nooooooooooo! The barn collapses S3E03.png|Quick, escape the crime scene before it's too late! Pinkie arrives S3E03.png|Pinkie Gangnam Style! Applejack angry S3E03.png Pinkie clones playing around with the tower S3E03.png The tower collapses S3E03.png Pinkie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Maybe we should talk a little later' S03E03.png|Another Apple family member briefly appears. Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E3.png Applejack tells the Pinkie clones to come back S3E03.png Applejack_clean_up_after_yourselves_S3E03.png Pinkie clones leaving the destruction S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping through a field of haystacks S3E03.png|Pinkie Stampede! Run! Pinkie sees her clones hopping away S3E03.png Pinkie 'What have I done' S3E03.png|"What have I done?!" Pinkie teary-eyed S3E03.png Finding a way to solve the problem Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png|Did Doctor Whooves visit the pool, too? There's two of him in the crowd! Rarity calm down! S3E3.png|An angry crowd at Twilight's doorstep. Rarity raging through S3E3.png Fluttershy "And they trashed our critter picnic!" S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight 'while I try to figure something out' S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book S3E03.png Twilight trying to find the book 2 S3E03.png Spike found something S3E03.png A horseshoe S3E03.png Spike presses the horseshoe S3E03.png The hidden book S3E03.png Spike trying to pull the book out S3E03.png Spike with the book covering his head S3E03.png Twilight reading the book S3E03.png Twilight 'Here it is' S3E03.png Spike 'That's perfect' S3E03.png Spike about to open door S3E03.png Twilight 'If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie' S3E03.png Twilight worried S3E03.png Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Pinkie Pie pushing the crowd away S3E3.png Twilight 'Excuse me' S3E03.png Pinkie clone mimicking Twilight S3E03.png "But I am the real Pinkie!" S3E3.png Pinkie claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png|I'm Spartacus! Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png|No, I'm Spartacus! Pinkie Pie talking to another Pinkie Pie in front of the crowd S3E3.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 2 S3E03.png Pinkie clone and Fancypants S3E3.png|I'm Spartacus... Pinkie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png|Wait, how did they fit in? Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png Pinkie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Applejack with Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Twilight 'I have no idea' S3E03.png Pinkie 'same adorable tails' S3E03.png Pinkie 'same adorable mane' S3E03.png Pinkie 'same adorable hooves' S3E03.png Pinkie 'which one of us is the real Pinkie' S3E03.png Pinkie on the ground S3E03.png Pinkie 'who can' S3E03.png Pinkie crying S3E03.png Pinkie clones gathering in one shot S3E03.png Figuring out the real Pinkie Golden Harvest waving her hoof at Noteworthy S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping on the streets S3E03.png Daisy sees the Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping in the background S3E03.png Spike pointing S3E03.png|Maybe that's the real Pinkie Pie. Really Pinkie S3E3.png|The real Pinkie Pie Spike walking towards Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'Of course she's gonna say' S3E03.png Spike 'You're the real Pinkie Pie' S3E03.png|can't tell if shes the real deal Pinkie 'Heck if I know' S3E03.png Twilight raises her hoof S3E03.png Pinkie is depressed S3E03.png Pinkie walking away S3E03.png Twilight 'how're we gonna do this' S3E03.png Twilight and Spike walking away S3E03.png Pinkie 'I bet she misses you too' S3E03.png Pinkie crying S3E3.png Pinkie poking the ground S3E03.png Pinkie has an idea S3E03.png Pinkie 'Hey, hey!' S3E03.png Pinkie 'What if you gave them a test' S3E03.png Pinkie telling her idea to Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Pinkie putting her hooves on the table S3E03.png Twilight and Spike hearing Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'That's not a bad idea' S3E03.png Pinkie happy S3E03.png Pinkie 'I get to be with my friends again!' S3E03.png Pinkie is worried again S3E03.png Pinkie 'Ughh' S3E03.png Pinkie slamming her face onto the table S3E03.png Pinkie angry S3E03.png Pinkie depressed again S3E03.png The test Twilight with Spike walking in the woodland S3E03.png|Spike looks like a hypnotized doll. Rainbow Dash calling Twilight from under a tree S3E03.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png|Tank! Yus! Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Twilight 'You guys, we're gonna fix this' S3E03.png Fluttershy worried that they might lose the real Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'I don't think so' S3E03.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png An army of Pinkie Pies S3E3.png|An army of Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png|Coraling the Pinkies Pinkie clone sees Applejack S3E03.png Applejack pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png Apple Bloom pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png Winona jumping on Pinkie clone's head S3E03.png|Yee haw! Run along, little doggie! Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png|Pinkies being taken to Town Hall Pinkie clones entering the town hall S3E03.png Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom closes the door S3E03.png S03E03 Twilight Welcome Pinkies, Welcome.png|Twilight welcoming the Pinkie Pies. Twilight pauses S3E03.png Twilight is not amused S3E03.png S03E03 Twilight sit down.png|Sit down! Pinkie clones sitting down S3E03.png Twilight talking to the Pinkie clones S3E03.png Pinkie 'For fun' S3E03.png|For fun? Twilight 'just the opposite' S3E03.png|Just the opposite actually. Rainbow Dash carrying Pinkie S3E03.png|Dash with the real Pinkie Twilight 'Have her come sit with the others' S3E03.png Rainbow drops Pinkie S3E03.png|Just toss her down She's only a worthless clone, after all. Twilight informing Pinkie clones that they will be taking a test S3E03.png|Pinkies. You've been brought here to take a test. Pinkie clones dissatisfied S3E03.png|Awwww. Twilight 'about as simple as they come' S3E03.png|Don't worry, It's a simple test; about as simple as they come. Pinkie clones saying huh S3E03.png Spike pulls rope S3E03.png|Curtains, please! Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png|The test will be... Twilight 'The test will be watching paint dry' S3E03.png|Watching paint dry! Pinkie clones worried S3E03.png|The horror! The boring horror! Twilight 'On your mark' S3E03.png|On your mark... Twilight 'Get set' S3E03.png|Get set... Twilight go! S3E3.png|''Go!'' Pinkies in a row S3E3.png Pinkies leaning forward S3E3.png Spike with popcorn S3E03.png|"This is so exciting!" Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|"Okay, maybe not that exciting." Applejack and Rainbow Dash bored S3E3.png|Wonderbolts watch? Pinkie clones getting bored S3E3.png|Pinkie Clone id debating whether she wants to explode, or keep watching the wall. How hard can it be? Pinkie clone notices the bird S3E3.png|Oh hey, Look at the birdy! (Wrong choice Pinkie Clone) Pinkie Doppelganger Disposal S3E3.png|INFLATABLE PINKIE BALLOON! Pinkies staring after one down S3E3.png|That... did not look like fun. Pinkie clone 'Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling' S3E3.png Pinkie clone watching pinkie clone bounce S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Is that a frog crossed with an orange' S3E3.png|Hey, the hybrid frog is back! Three pinkie clones being put back in the lake S3E3.png|S'plode! Pinkie clone 'Look what I can do with my hooves' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie grew fingers S3E3.png|Lyra would be so jealous. Other pinkie clone's reaction to fingers S3E3.png|I can't believe the Pinkie Pie clone is surprised that the fourth wall is broken! Pinkie clone 'Bet you can't make your face' S3E3.png|"Betcha can't make a face crazier than..." Clone Pinkie Pie making G3 face S3E3.png|"This!" (AKA G3's Revenge) Rarity & Fluttershy not enjoying this S3E3.png|The way they get sent back is terrifying. Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Mah horn is red hawt. Remaining Pinkie clone's face watching paint S3E3.png Pinkie's face watching paint S3E3.png Rarity just watching S3E3.png Pinkie face sweat rolling down S3E3.png Down to two Pinkies S3E3.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S3E3.png Rainbow 'I can't take it anymore!' S3E3.png|Can't take it anymore... Rainbow 'Somepony's making balloon animals!' S3E3.png|Somepony's making balloon animals! Pinkie clone 'What, where' S3E3.png|What? Where? Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png Pinkie still staring S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie, you can look away now' S3E3.png|Pinkie, you can look away now. Pinkie 'I passed' S3E3.png|I passed? Twilight 'You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall' S3E3.png|You passed. You're the only Pinkie who can stare at the wall! Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png|I couldn't leave my friends... I just couldn't! Applejack Rainbow and Spike smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'I'm me' S3E3.png|I'm me, I'm me! Pinkie jumping about S3E3.png|I'm meeee! Pinkie 'Or am I' S3E3.png|Or am I? Pinkie checking if she's herself S3E3.png|Doing a quick check to see if it's the real me. Pinkie 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am' S3E3.png Pinkie big smile S3E3.png|Pinkie smiling Pinkie learns her lesson Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Spike writing friendship report S3E3.png|We haven't seen Spike looking so comfy writing a letter to the Princess before. Pinkie 'But it's even greater' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To have great friends' S3E3.png Pinkie helping raise the barn S3E3.png|Pinkie Helps undo the damage done by her Doppelgangers at Applejack's farm. Applejack winking at Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash enjoying the rays S3E3.png Pinkie jumping into the water from swing again S3E3.png Twilight blocking up the entrance to the lake S3E3.png|They finally found a use for Tom Spike sending the letter off S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Applejack 'You up for some wheelbarrow races' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride' S3E3.png Rarity 'I could throw a party with punch' S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Pinkie slowly backing into her house S3E3.png Pinkie laying on the floor S3E3.png|Pooped party pony. Pinkie resting S3E3.png|Deserving to snooze and snore after all that friendship-making. Pinkie Pie's view.jpg Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png Miscellaneous Two Pinkie Pie S3E03.jpg|From Entertainment Weekly Pinkies in a cave S3E3.png|Pinkie Pie´s bedroom stare Pinkies' Notebook.jpg Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|From a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of a Pinkie Pie duplicate Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face.png|From a commercial, horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies GetGlue sticker.png|A GetGlue sticker with two Pinkie Pies. Category:Season 3 episode galleries